Wolfblood
Wolfblood was created after series creator Debbie Moon saw the words 'wolf' and 'blood' in a book shop, and blended the two words together in her head. The series was commissioned after the BBC Writersroom website announced an open call for children's drama scripts. Moon was among eight writers whisked off to a conference center in Kent, and, after a few days of intensive development, it became one of two new original children's dramas to be commissioned by CBBC. The series was filmed in the north-east of England by the same crew who filmed Tracy Beaker Returns. Filming locations included Charles Thorp Comprehensive School and the woods of the surrounding Rowlands Gill countryside. Production for series 1 began in February 2012 and ran until May 2012. It was shot in 3 production blocks: episodes 1–4, episodes 5–8, and episodes 9–13. A second series was confirmed after the final episode of the first series had aired. Filming for the second series began February 2013 and ended May 2013. All of the directors are new to the series, and it was shot in four production blocks: episodes 1–4, episodes 5–8, episode 9, and episodes 10–13. A third series was confirmed by both Leona Vaughan and Debbie Moon after the final episode of series 2 aired.Twitter / DebbieBMoon: As Leona just announced live ... Louisa Connolly-Burnham also confirmed Series 3 via Facebook and Twitter. Filming began in February 2014 and end in May 2014 with the series expected to air from 15th September until 27th October 2014. The second series was accompanied by a 10 part wildlife spin-off series exploring wolves, hosted by Bobby Lockwood. This has been produced by the BBC Natural History Unit, entitled Wolfblood Uncovered; it began airing on 9 September 2013. Wolfblood Uncovered compares scenes in Wolfblood with facts about real wolves, and points out how wolf behavior is reflected in the actions of the characters in the story, such as living in packs, defending territory against rivals, fear of fire and enclosed spaces, reliance on sense of smell and a carnivorous diet. Episodes Season 1 # Lone Wolf (October 13, 2013) # Mysterious Development (October 20, 2013) # Family Ties (October 27, 2013) # Cry Wolf (November 3, 2013) # Occam's Razor (November 10, 2013) # Maddy Cool! (November 17, 2013) # Dark Moon (November 24, 2013) # Wolfsbane (December 1, 2013) # A Quite Night In (December 8, 2013) # The Call of The Wild (December 15, 2013) # Eolas (December 22, 2013) # Caged (December 29, 2013) # Irresistible (January 6, 2014) Season 2 # Leader of The Pack (September 24, 2014) # The a Girl From Nowhere (October 1, 2014) # Grave Consequences (October 8, 2014) # Total Eclipse of the Moon (October 15, 2014) # Ancient Grudge (October 22, 2014) # Mottled Poppy (October 30, 2014) # Top Dog # Desperate Measures # Dances with Wolfbloods # Fall of the Wild # Best of Both Worlds # Going Underground # The Discovery Category:Currently Airing